I Love Her, However I Can
by Superkaradamnvers
Summary: Four people, two love stories, and a whole lot of name calling.


Kara settled back into her chair and arranged her pale blue sundress, smiling at Cat as she sipped from her martini and chatted with Maggie over god knew what, and smirked at Alex, who was already ordering a glass of red wine, two seconds after sitting down. This had become a regular thing after she had officially started dating Cat Grant, and Kara couldn't be happier, sitting here hanging out with Cat and Maggie and her sister. It was one happy bundle of snickering and laughing, and Kara was honestly the happiest person alive, human or not. Well, Kara had a feeling it was only going to get better tonight, if Maggie had anything to do with it.

Kara knew Maggie planned to propose to Alex tonight, and she could only smile at the knowledge. How very perfect... even more so considering Kara was with Cat Grant, who right now looked way too relaxed and comfy in a silky soft looking spaghetti strap dress that ended just above her knees.

Finally, after years of pining and hoping, she had Cat. And they had been happily dating for months now, and were probably the happiest people alive, constantly laughing over something or flirting with one another. Cat had happily settled into the casual lifestyle that was the Danvers Usual, and Kara likewise into the high end version that she now called the Catco Perspective. And Alex and Maggie? Well they were as happy as could be, constantly laughing and bickering playfully, but Kara knew it was all in good fun. Especially with Maggie's current plan. Well, things certainly were perfect.

Kara looked over at Maggie, and smirked happily, at the odd friendship Maggie and Cat had formed. Seemingly out of the blue, Cat and Maggie had become the best of friends, and Maggie regularly dropped by Catco during the day to chat with Cat, and Kara could only wonder about what.

It wasn't in her to pry on whatever Cat was doing, it wasn't right, especially now that Cat was her girlfriend. But she had to wonder. Every time she was reasonably nearby, they seemingly stopped, then shifted onto another topic, like, sushi or wine.

Even now, though they seemed to be talking about music, some familiar band and the lyrics to a song. And then Cat drifted onto her magazine and work, and Maggie to her own job, and Kara settled into a quiet conversation with Cat, about the next issue of the Trib, and so on.

After a few minutes of quiet silence, Kara looked up as Maggie spoke a bit louder.

"Oh I almost forgot I found some evidence I want you to take a quick look at." Maggie said pulling an evidence package out of her bag, and handling the small ziplock bag to Alex. "I found it on a scene and I thought I'd give it to you to look over, because I can't find out what it says on the side. I was wondering if maybe you might be able to."

Kara smiled into her glass of club Soda as Alex took the bag with a smile, after looking up at the suddenly upturned music. After a moment of quiet, Alex gasped and looked over at Maggie, who immediately dropped to one knee before her and brought out a signature Tiffany blue box, placing it on the table, open, and taking Alex's hands.

Kara smirked as Maggie said something that brought Alex to happy tears, and smiled brightly at Alex's over excited yes, and the even more excited hug after. Kara looked at Cat, and smiled at the sight of seeing her so happy for them both.

After a minute, Cat looked over, and Kara met her eyes, stunned by the fervent bright green, and her almost serene smile.

"I'm so happy for them." Cat whispered, and Kara nodded, as Cat brought a hand to her cheek. "Just as happy as I am to be here with you. Just like this. Just like we are right now." Cat finished, and took her napkin from the table, and dabbed at her lipstick a bit, before focusing back on Alex and Maggie, and then back at Kara.

Kara smiled at her, and Cat leaned in to kiss her. Kara leaned in automatically, feeling Cat's lips brush against hers, first gently and then deeply and all consuming. Smiling, Kara leaned closer and melded her lips to Cat's, eager at her ferocity. When Kara felt something off, Kara leaned back and brought her hand to her lips, her eyes on a smiling Cat, and she removed something hard and cold from between her teeth.

Kara gasped at the ring, a thin elegant steel band with a red diamond in the centre, and looked up at Cat, on to find Cat on one knee at her feet, and brought her other hand to her lips in shock as Cat smiled at her.

"Kara darling, if there's one thing I've learned through the time we spent knowing each other, it's that impossible dreams do come true, and that hope matters most of all. You've taught me since day one that I shouldn't ever give up, and that sometimes taking a risk is right. And that sometimes dreams of flying and touching the stars aren't so crazy after all. All that matters is hope, and right now I'm just hoping on one more thing. That you'll marry me and make me that happiest woman alive. Will you marry me, Kara Danvers?"


End file.
